


Soup or Gumbo?

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [90]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Mild Smut, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: “Dude, gumbo isn’t soup.” Dean said.Jimmy pushed a spoon halfheartedly through the rich, thick mix of rice and roux and seafood that sat before him. It was a goddamn work of art, if you ask Dean. Not that soup wasn’t good, in it’s own way, but gumbo. It was something else. At least, the gumbo Benny made was.





	Soup or Gumbo?

“Seriously, you’ve got to try this gumbo,” Dean told him, nudging a half finished bowl towards Jimmy.

“I’m… not really a soup fan,” Jimmy said weakly.

Dean scoffed, affronted on behalf of his friend, who happened to be the chef and waiter of the gumbo shack.

Wisely, Castiel decided to stay out of the argument.

“Dude, gumbo isn’t soup.” Dean said.

Jimmy pushed a spoon halfheartedly through the rich, thick mix of rice and roux and seafood that sat before him. It was a goddamn work of art, if you ask Dean. Not that soup wasn’t good, in it’s own way, but gumbo. It was something else. At least, the gumbo Benny made was.

Coming back from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish rag, Benny cocked a hip against the counter and watched the three of them. Dean might have had an ulterior motive for dragging Cas and Jimmy here tonight - Cas definitely knew, but Jimmy, well he was still kind of new to all this.

“It’s,” Jimmy sighed and scooped up a tentative spoonful, “I mean, it’s got a sauce, and there’s a bunch of stuff in here, that makes it a soup right?”

“Brother,” Benny broke in, “You seriously need exposure.”

“Just try it,” Dean said, jostling Jimmy.

At least Cas, for his part, was already three quarters of the way done with his bowl.

Benny walked around the counter, picking up the coffee pot on his way to refill another patron’s cup.

With a glare, Jimmy ate the spoonful of gumbo. Chewing slowly, pushing it around his mouth in that exaggerated way that made Dean think of all the things he could do with his tongue, Jimmy reached for his water immediately after. Gulping down a few sips, he shrugged.

“It’s good. A little too spicy.”

Cas snorted, spraying a little gumbo on the counter and immediately wiping it up with a napkin. “Ketchup is spicy to you.”

Lips flat, Jimmy leaned over the counter to glare at Cas on the other side of Dean. “Just because we aren’t all as into ‘exploring’ as you are-”

“- hey, hey!” Dean put one hand on Cas’ thigh, the other on Jimmy’s, “It’s good gumbo, but you can always ask for it less spicy, if you want. Benny’s an accommodating chef.”

Giving a wink to Benny as he rounded the counter again, Dean was silently pleading for intervention.

“Don’ worry cher,” Benny said, leaning his elbows against the counter and looking right at Jimmy, “A slice of our pie with a scoop of ice cream, does the trick every time.”

Slapping Jimmy on the back, Dean smiled, taking his bowl of gumbo back and devouring half of it with a few spoons. Speaking with his cheeks puffed out, he said, “There, see, you’ll like it after all.”

-

Well, Jimmy didn’t like the gumbo so much. He ate a few more bites out of Dean’s bowl, but eventually asked for a salad instead. Cas seemed determined to eat enough for the both of them, but he’d always had a large appetite. And Benny, he was an accommodating gentleman as ever you saw, finding whatever fresh produce he had for Jimmy.

The whole thing was a little new. With Jimmy, at least. Years ago, Benny and Cas had both been more than friends to Dean, all three of them roommates at a time, but it never really became anything long term. And then, Jimmy. Pious, off with a missionary to build schools and churches in Africa Jimmy, came home.

At first it stung a little, that Cas was more interested in seeing his brother again, than being with Dean. Dean thought he understood, family was important after all, but he didn’t get how deep it ran.

So this was, newish. To all of them. Benny was, well he was sort of on the fringe. Had moved out to live in a trailer behind the gumbo shack he’d taken over. And that was fine, it was what he wanted. Just meant Dean and Cas didn’t see him as much. Usually came around for gumbo every weekend or so. And other things.

It was a little surprising, to Dean at least, how easy Jimmy took to all of it.

The shock had faded already, that Cas and Jimmy had been a lot closer than what Dean thought. But being…. this open. That was strange.

Maybe, maybe not.

Jimmy wasn’t a fan of soup. Or gumbo - which definitely wasn’t soup. He was religious and formal and pretty boring.

Except when he was sucking dick, because boy did he do that like a champ.

With the restaurant closed down, after Dean had helped wipe tables and clean dishes, all four of them had gathered around a fire pit behind the shack. Traded social niceties and increasingly strong drinks. Started falling out of their flimsy camp chairs and against each other.

Watching Jimmy suck his brother’s dick with an enthusiasm to rival Sasha Grey, Dean had to admit, he might just be a little bit in love. As much as he was loathe to use that term. Now, the both of them, going down on Benny together all shoved between muscular thighs moving between his dick and balls with an ease that was too fluid to be anything but practiced, Dean knew he had been given something special.

He didn’t know if Jimmy liked all the things Cas did - well, he definitely didn’t have Cas’ passion for soup - but Dean figured eating ass was a nicety appreciated by anyone in this sort of situation. Shouldering his way between thick thighs, Dean got his hands on Jimmy’s hips and pulled him back, shoving against him with an eagerness.

It was a cool night, the swamp loud around them with insect life, dirt floor rough on his knees. Dean couldn’t give a shit. He wanted to drag Benny back into the close knit group they used to make, he wanted Jimmy a part of it too. He wanted his friend to be his fuck buddies, his something mores. Because that’s how he understood people the best.

With his mouth to their skin, his hand on someone’s dick, all of them hard and ready and figuring out what went where together. Dean could figure that out no problem.


End file.
